Es war einmal in Hill Top
by cuthalion
Summary: Ein verängstigter kleiner Junge begegnet einer geheimnisvollen Frau, und die beiden bestehen ein gemeinsames Abenteuer, das sein gesamtes Schicksal beeinflusst. Abschluss meiner Saga WOLFSMOND


Dies hier wurde als eine Art Abschluss und Mini-Fortsetzung meiner (viel längeren) Geschichte _Wolfsmond_ geschrieben, und als kleine Verbeugung vor einer meiner Lieblingsautorinnen von Kinderbüchern. Ihr solltet Euch vielleicht lieber vorher die Zeit nehmen und _Wolfsmond_ lesen, oder ihr bekommt die meisten "Aha".-Effekte nicht mit. Die, die diese Story schon kennen, werden hoffentlich Freude an ein paar Antworten haben, die die "größere" Geschichte noch nicht geliefert hat.

Danke an _rabidsamfan_ und _clevertoad_ - wie immer.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Es war einmal... in Hill Top  
**von _Cúthalion_

Phillip Stockton saß auf der Bank neben dem Hintereingang des bekanntesten Farmhauses im Lake District und fühlte sich ausgesprochen elend.

Er achtete nicht auf die üppigen, weißen Dolden der ausladenden Glyzinie; sie schwankten sachte in der milden Sommerbrise und waren der Neid seiner Mutter, die mit Begeisterung gärtnerte. Er ignorierte die Gruppe der Besucher, die das Haus verließen und dabei an ihm vorüber kamen. Viele von ihnen würden ihren Spaziergang an den Gemüsebeeten vorüber fortsetzen und noch einmal den Geschenkeladen betreten, wo sie die Bücher über Peter Hase und Emma Ententropf kaufen konnten, über Benjamin Kaninchen und Eichhörnchen Nusper. Phillip kannte jedes einzelne davon, und den Rest ebenfalls. Eigentlich musste er das Haus nicht mehr besichtigen. Er war im zauberischen Dunstkreis der Hill Top Farm aufgewachsen... einer Welt, die der letzte Wille ihrer Besitzerin in einer bleibenden, idyllischen Vergangenheit konserviert hatte.

Er starrte auf seine Sandalen hinunter.

Während der letzten vier Jahre war die Spanne zwischen Juli und September für ihn eine Zeit großer Freude gewesen: seine Sommerferien, deren Beginn unvermeidlicherweise mit einem Besuch in Miss Potters berühmtem Haus gefeiert wurde. Anders als sein älterer Bruder Diggory hatte er sich immer schon von Miss Potters gezeichneten kleinen Tieren verzaubern lassen. Ihre sanften Geschichten waren für ihn eng mit den Stimmen seiner Mutter und Großmutter verbunden, und mit dem gedämpften Licht des Kinderzimmers zur Schlafenszeit.

Er war durch die wunderschönen Räume von Hill Top gewandert wie durch ein Märchen, umgeben vom Geruch alter Möbel und lang zuvor niedergebrannter Feuer im Ofen des Haupthauses. Er bestaunte Miss Potters abgetragene Holzpantinen, die neben ihrem Spinnrad auf die Frau warteten, die sie nie wieder tragen würde. Er bewunderte ihr Puppenhaus mit dem Gipsschinken und dem künstlichen Obst aus der _Geschichte von den beiden frechen Mäusen, _und nach ihrem alten Himmelbett war er ganz verrückt. Als er sieben war, verbrachte seine Mutter ein halbes Jahr lang ihre freie Zeit damit, ihm einen Patchwork-Quilt zu nähen, der dem auf Miss Potters Bett sehr ähnlich sah, und er bekam ihn zu Weihnachten. Seither war er immer einer seiner größten Schätze gewesen, und Diggory war rücksichtsvoll genug, ihn deswegen nicht auszulachen. _Nicht bis vor kurzem jedenfalls. _

Der Ärger hatte damit angefangen, dass die Tatterthwaites das angesehene Applegarth-Hotel in Windermere übernahmen. Sie waren vor sechs Monaten in den Lake District gezogen, und sie hatten nur einen Sohn, mit vierzehn Jahren genauso alt wie Diggory. Jeremiah Tatterthwaite war ein hoch aufgeschossener, untersetzter Ochse von einem Jungen, das Haar bürstenkurz geschoren und ständig von einer großzügigen Menge Stylinggel gesträubt. Seine Nase sah aus wie eine dicke Kartoffel, seine Augen waren klein und stechend. Ihm ging das Taschengeld nie aus, und er setzte es rasch dazu ein, um sich die Gefolgschaft der Klassenkameraden zu erkaufen, die er dessen für würdig hielt. Er war ein großer Fan von Manchester United - genau wie Diggory - und zu Phillips Bestürzung wurde sein Bruder rasch ein Mitglied von Jeremiahs Hofstaat.

Nicht, dass jemand diese Bande je so genannt haben würde. Jeremiah hasste seinen Vornamen mit Leidenschaft - was Phillip vollkommen einsah. Tatterthwaite allein war schon schlimm genug, aber Tatterthwaite und Jeremiah _gleichzeitig_ war eine Katastrophe. Also bestand Jeremiah darauf, "Jems" genannt zu werden, und er kürzte "Diggory" auf der Stelle zu "Digs" ab. Phillip - der die _Narnia_-Bücher von C.S. Lewis innig liebte, und der es immer aufregend gefunden hatte, dass eine der Figuren genauso hieß wie sein Bruder - war ehrlich empört. Von da an ging die Sache rasch den Bach hinunter, und binnen Wochen hatte sich die liebenswürdige Beziehung zwischen Diggory und Phillip zu etwas abgekühlt, das man nur als eine Art unbehaglichen Burgfrieden bezeichnen konnte. Es half nicht wirklich, dass Jems, wann immer er die Gelegenheit hatte und den jüngeren Buben allein antraf, Phillip den Rucksack vom Rücken zerrte und ihn herumschubste. Er verspottete ihn und nannte ihn "die kleine Märchenschwuchtel", seit er ihn einmal dabei erwischte, wie er _Die Geschichte von Bernhard Schnauzbart_ las.

Phillip versuchte, Diggory davon zu erzählen, aber unglücklicherweise traf er auf wenig Verständnis. Sein älterer Bruder - der Phillips verträumte Natur immer mit ruppiger Zuneigung toleriert hatte - entschied sich, die warnende Stimme seines Gewissens zugunsten des frischen Ruhmes zu ignorieren. Er gehörte plötzlich zur eindrucksvollsten Clique seines Jahrganges, und nun ging er Phillip so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg.

Noch ein Jahr mehr, dachte Phillip unglücklich, und er hätte normalerweise die Grundschule hinter sich gelassen. Aber St. Anne's in Windermere ließ ihm diese Gelegenheit zur Flucht vor "Jems" Tatterthwaites Schreckensherrschaft leider nicht; er war dazu verdammt, dort zu bleiben, bis er achtzehn war. Diggory schien schon seit einer Ewigkeit verloren, und Phillip schämte sich viel zu sehr, um sich an seine Lehrer und seine Eltern zu wenden und das erschreckende Ausmaß seiner Demütigung offen zu legen.

_Er hasste Jeremiah Tatterthwaite. Und er wollte seinen Bruder wiederhaben. _

An diesem Punkt entdeckte Phillip plötzlich, dass er drauf und dran war, in Tränen auszubrechen. Er stellte sich Jeremiahs Reaktion vor und wischte sich mit dem Saum seines karierten Sommerhemdes wütend die Augen.

Und dies war auch der Augenblick, in dem er herausfand, dass er nicht mehr allein auf der Bank saß.

Jemand saß neben ihm... eine hoch gewachsene, schlanke Frau, gekleidet in eine weiße Baumwollbluse, einen schlichten, dunkelblauen Rock und vernünftige Wanderschuhe. Phillip hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie schon da war, und er wollte schon mit einer gemurmelten Entschuldigung die Flucht ergreifen, als eine Hand in seinem Blickfeld auftauchte. Sie war gebräunt, langfingrig, schwielig und vertrauenswürdig... die Hand einer Gärtnerin, wie die seiner Mutter. Und sie hielt ihm etwas hin - ein großes, sauberes Taschentuch.

Er hatte noch nicht einmal das Gesicht der Frau gesehen, und wundersamerweise sagte sie nichts. Sie wollte nicht wissen, warum er ganz allein hier saß, sie löcherte ihn nicht mit Fragen nach dem Verbleib seiner Eltern, oder wieso er wie ein Bild des Elends aussah. Es war unfassbar beruhigend, nicht einem typischen Erwachsenenverhör unterzogen zu werden, und deshalb war es auch ganz einfach, das zu tun, was er schließlich tat; er nahm das Taschentuch und putzte sich herzhaft die Nase.

"Dankeschön," flüsterte er, und das zerknüllte Stück Stoff wurde ihm schweigend abgenommen. Jetzt riskierte er endlich einen Blick in das Gesicht seiner Samariterin. Was er sah, überraschte ihn; nach der Kleidung, die sie trug, hätte er eher auf jemand etwa im Alter seiner Oma geschlossen. Aber diese Frau war viel jünger... wenn auch nicht mehr _wirklich_ jung, entschied Phillip, während er die Züge der Fremden neben sich noch immer prüfend betrachtete.

Es war ein klares Gesicht, eckig und schlicht und nicht das,was er hübsch genannt haben würde. Aber es wirkte verlässlich und freundlich, mit graublauen Augen unter schön geschwungenen Brauen, einer langen Nase, vollem Mund und festem Kinn. Ihr Haar war wunderbar, von einem warmen Haselnusston, von Silber durchzogen und zu einer geflochtenen Krone aufgesteckt. Sie wartete gelassen, bis er seine gründliche Inspektion beendet hatte, bevor sie endlich mit ihm sprach.

"Hallo," sagte sie. "Ich glaube, ich muss mich entschuldigen."

Er starrte sie verwirrt und mit offenem Mund an. "Entschuldigen?"

"Ich wollte dich nicht stören." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Ich hatte das deutliche Gefühl, dass es dir lieber gewesen wäre, wenn ich dich in Ruhe gelassen hätte."

"Oh." Phillip lief rot an. "Nein, ich... ist schon okay, wirklich." Er starrte auf seine Hände hinab. "Es ist bloß, dass... mein Bruder.. ich... ich weiß nicht."

"Du hast einen Bruder?" Sie legte den Kopf schief. "Das muss nett sein... ich hatte nie Geschwister. Ich war ein Einzelkind."

"Mein Bruder... Diggory... ich konnte ihn gut leiden. Sehr." Phillip schluckte. "Aber jetzt... jetzt kann er _mich_ nicht mehr leiden. Dauernd hängt er mit _Jems_ herum."

"Jems?"

"Jeremiah Tatterthwaite." Das kam mit abgrundtiefer Verachtung heraus, aber es erwies sich als unmöglich, seine bittere Abscheu aufrecht zu erhalten, als die Frau plötzlich anfing zu lachen. Es war ein großartiges Lachen, befreiend und überaus ansteckend, und zu seiner Verblüffung stellte Phillip fest, dass er mitlachte.

"Jeremiah _Tatterthwaite?"_ Die Frau trocknete sich die Augen. "Das ist absolut unbezahlbar. Armes, kleines Kerlchen."

"Er ist nicht arm, und _klein_ ist er auch nicht," entgegnete Phillip ernüchtert. "Er ist zwei Köpfe größer als ich... und fast einen Kopf größer als Diggory. Und er ist _gemein_." Eine kurze Pause. "Bloß, das Diggory ihn mag."

"Aber du magst ihn nicht." Es war eine sachliche Feststellung.

"Nein." Phillip sprach mit heftigem Nachdruck. "Er... er wartet immer, bis ich allein von der Schule nach Hause gehe. Jeden Mittwoch, wenn Diggory im Königlichen Jachtclub ist, mit seiner Segelklasse. Er lacht mich aus und gibt mir hässliche Spitznamen, und er hat mir meinen Rucksack geklaut, zweimal. Das letzte Mal hat er den _Kleinen Hobbit_ heraus geholt und in den See geschmissen."

"Den kleinen Hobbit?" Die Frau blickte leicht erschrocken drein. "Und er hat ihn in den See geworfen?"

"Nicht _ihn,"_ erwiderte Phillip. "_Es._ Das ist ein Buch. Aus der Bücherei. Und jetzt muss ich es auch noch bezahlen."

"Aha." Die Frau betrachtete ihn forschend, die Stirn leicht gerunzelt. "Weiß dein Bruder von diesen... diesen Überfällen?"

"Ja." Es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. "Ich hab's ihm erzählt. Aber er wollte nicht zuhören."

"Und deine Eltern haben auch keine Ahnung, nehme ich an."

"Nein." Phillips Herz sank. _Jetzt würde sie ihm den üblichen Vortrag über das notwendige Zutrauen in die Weisheit von Erwachsenen im Allgemeinen und von Eltern im Besonderen halten. _

Aber sie überraschte ihn.

"Kein Wunder, dass du vorhin so niedergeschlagen gewesen bist." Sie seufzte. "Das ist wirklich ein scheußliches Durcheinander. Also schön... vielleicht fällt mir ja etwas ein. Besteht die Chance, dass du... äh... Master Jeremiah in allernächster Zukunft über den Weg läufst?"

"Ah..." Wieder sank ihm das Herz. "Ja, ich glaub schon. Es ist schon wieder Mittwoch. Sonst wäre Diggory nicht im Jachtclub - wegen den Ferien - aber die bereiten da eine Sommer-Regatta vor. Ich wünschte, ich wüsste, wieso Jems immer bloß hinter _mir_ her ist!" platzte er auf einmal heraus. "Ich hab ihm doch nie was getan!"

"Ja, da bin ich sicher," sagt sie. "Weißt du, es ist durchaus möglich, dass Jeremiah einfach _eifersüchtig_ sein könnte... weil du besitzt, was er niemals hatte."

"Eifersüchtig?" Phillip schüttelte den Kopf. "Mit seinen reichen Eltern und den Unmengen Taschengeld?"

"Aber ja," stimmte seine fremde Gefährtin sanft zu. "Nur einen Bruder kann er sich nicht kaufen, oder? Und anstatt sich mit euch _beiden_ anzufreunden, hat er beschlossen, Diggory für seine Freundschaft zu bezahlen, nur, um ganz sicher zu sein... und auf dich geht er los, weil er sich dadurch irgendwie stärker fühlt. Echte Freundschaft ist etwas, das man lernen muss, und ich fürchte, das hat er nie getan."

Phillip rieb sich die Nase. "Tut mir Leid... aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon Sie reden."

"Natürlich nicht." Wieder bekam er dieses ansteckende Lachen zu hören. "Mach dir nichts draus... eines Tages kommst du schon noch dahinter. Aber bis dahin solltest du dir über diese Art kompliziertes Geschwafel nicht den Kopf zerbrechen." Sie fing eine einzelne, lockige Strähne ein und schob sie sich sicher hinter das Ohr. "Möchtest du hier bleiben? Weißt du, ich werde die Tour durch Miss Potters Haus heute nicht mitmachen - das habe ich schon vor ein paar Jahren getan - aber ich würde gerne auf einen Sprung in den Geschenkeladen gehen. Ein sehr guter Freund von mir hat eine Tochter, die demnächst anfängt, mit dem Löffel zu essen, und ich würde ihr gerne etwas kaufen. Als Geschenk."

"Oh!" Phillip strahlte sie an; er war froh, dass die Unterhaltung auf eine Ebene zurückgekehrt war, wo er wieder folgen konnte. "Die haben schöne Sachen für Kinder. Als ich sehr klein war, da hat meine Gran mir eine Schüssel und einen Becher gekauft, mit Peter Hase und Benjamin Kaninchen drauf." Er senkte die Stimme. "Die hab ich immer noch."

"Ganz hinten im Geschirrschrank, wette ich." Sie lächelte. "Das klingt, als würde ein kleines Mädchen so etwas auch mögen."

"Möchten Sie, dass ich Ihnen zeige, wo es das Porzellan gibt?" fragte Phillip; plötzlich hatte er Angst, dass diese faszinierende Begegnung zu schnell zu Ende sein würde.

"Musst du denn nicht nach Hause?" Sie war von der Bank aufgestanden und schaute auf ihn hinunter. "Es ist fast Zeit für das Mittagessen."

"Nein." Er biss sich auf die Lippen. "Ich muss nicht weg. Ich würde Ihnen gerne helfen, etwas auszusuchen. Und..." Er brach ab und scharrte mit den Füßen im grauen Kies.

"Ich sehe schon." Sie lächelte, und als er den Kopf hob, bemerkte er einen schwachen Hauch Traurigkeit in den graublauen Augen, gemischt mit tiefen Verständnis. "Es ist Mittwoch, nicht wahr? Und Jeremiah der Hunne versteckt sich vielleicht irgendwo im Gebüsch."

"Ja." Es war eine unaussprechliche Erleichterung, nicht ständig erklären zu müssen, was ihn bekümmerte. Plötzlich wurde ihm klar, dass er noch nicht einmal wusste, wie sie hieß. Er erhob sich ebenfalls von der Bank, nahm seinen Mut zusammen und streckte seine Hand so förmlich aus, wie er es vermochte.

"Ich bin Phillip," sagte er. "Phillip Stockton. Aus Windermere."

Sie nahm seine Hand mit festem Griff und schüttelte sie feierlich.

"Es freut mich sehr, dich kennen zu lernen, Phillip Stockton aus Windermere. Mein Name ist Ruta Seeker."

vvvvv

Fünf Minuten später waren sie im Geschenkeladen. Er war glücklicherweise ziemlich ausgestorben; eine Besuchergruppe wurde gerade durch Hill Top geschleust, und der Rest hatte das Gelände verlassen, um im _Tower Bank Arms _zu Mittag zu essen, oder - viel billiger - auf einer der Wiesen rings um Near Sawrey zu picknicken. Phillips neue Freundin schlenderte an den romantisch dekorierten Regalen, Ausstellungsflächen und Vitrinen vorbei, die mit allem voll gestopft waren, das sich mit Miss Potters Kunstwerken verzieren ließ. Sie diskutierte ernsthaft mit ihm darüber, ob sie eine Porzellantasse kaufen sollte und entschied sich endlich für ein Set aus Becher, Schüssel und Teller, geschmückt mit den Bildern von Emma Ententropf und Frau Igellieschen. Es war aus Plastik ("Babies lassen dauernd Sachen fallen," merkte Phillip an, "und wenn Sie die nehmen, dann macht sie sie wenigstens nicht kaputt."), und nach einiger Überlegung suchte Ruta Seeker noch eine kuschelige Jacke in Rosa aus. Als ihre Einkäufe bezahlt und hübsch verpackt waren - selbstverständlich in Beatrix Potter-Papier - drehte sie mit Phillip eine letzte Runde durch den Garten.

"Eindrucksvoll," meinte Mrs. Seeker. "Pfeifenkraut und Fingerhut, und sogar Süßdolde... ob Miss Potter das wohl alles selbst angelegt hat?"

"Hat sie," antwortete Phillip; er war froh, dass er sein Wissen mit jemandem teilen konnte, der sich wirklich dafür interessierte. "Sie war eine ganz tolle Gärtnerin, und sie hat sich die ganzen Setzlinge und Samen bei den Nachbarn zusammen gesucht, als sie hier einzog, vor mehr als hundert Jahren. Meine Mum sagt immer, sie würde alles dafür tun, wenn sie ihr Händchen für Glyzinien hätte."

Mrs. Seeker drehte sich um und betrachtete die ausladende, weiße Glyzinie an der rechten Ecke des Hauses mit wohlgefälligem Blick.

"Du hast Recht, die hier ist ein Prachtstück," stellte sie fest. "Hat deine Mutter mit ihrer eigenen Probleme?"

"Sie verstreut dauernd ihre Blätter,´" sagte Phillip, "und sie blüht auch nicht so, wie sie sollte. Aber," fügte er hastig hinzu, "meine Mum ist trotzdem eine ganz tolle Gärtnerin."

"Ganz ohne Zweifel." Ruta Seeker lächelte ihn an. "Und jetzt sollte ich dich nach diesem reizenden, kleinen Ausflug nach Hause bringen. Müssen wir die Fähre nehmen?"

Phillip nickte und zog seine Uhr zu Rate, "Wir haben sie gerade verpasst, aber in zwanzig Minuten kommt die nächste."

"Dann müssen wir uns nicht beeilen," sagte sie heiter. "Das gibt mir die Gelegenheit, den Windermere-See noch ein Weilchen länger zu genießen, bevor ich nach Hause zurück fahre."

"Nach Hause?" Phillip schaute sie an, erfüllt, von plötzlicher Neugier. "Woher kommen Sie denn?"

"Ich arbeite an einer Schule in Schottland, und ich lebe dort in einem kleinen Dorf, zusammen mit meinem Mann."

_Sie war verheiratet?_ Phillip blinzelte. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine verheiratete Frau, und er warf einen raschen Blick auf ihre linke Hand. Ja, da war tatsächlich ein Ring, aber nicht der traditionelle Goldreif, den er von den Händen seiner Mutter und denen ihrer verheirateten Schwestern kannte. Er sah aus, als wäre er aus Silber, ein verwickeltes Muster aus miteinander verwobenen, schlanken Blättern, die sich wie ein anmutiger Kranz um ihren Finger legten. Ein einzelner Edelstein von klarem, durchsichtigen Grün saß oben auf dem Ringkopf. Er hob den Blick zu Ruta Seeker, und ihre Augen begegneten sich. "Haben Sie Kinder?"

"Keine eigenen," sagte sie. "Aber das ist das Gute daran, wenn man an einer Schule arbeitet, Phillip... so viele Kinder, wie man sie sich nur wünschen kann."

Er versuchte noch immer, sie in sein Weltbild einzuordnen. "Sind Sie Lehrerin?"

"Die Assistentin eines Lehrers," antwortete sie, "und die Frau eines Lehrers im Ruhestand." Er sah ein mutwilliges Glitzern in ihren Augen, als würde sie im Stillen einen privaten Scherz auskosten, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich trotzdem nicht ausgeschlossen. Sie gingen am _Tower Bank Arms_ vorbei und wanderten in kameradschaftlichem Schweigen dahin, die Straße entlang, die nach Far Sawrey und zum Anleger der Fähre führte.

Binnen Minuten konnte Phillip die weite Fläche des Sees vor sich erkennen, in der sich das klare Blau des Sommerhimmels spiegelte. Die Fähre war ein weißer Fleck am gegenüber liegenden Ufer, und Möwen kreisten über den Dächern von Bowness-on-Windermere. Es war ein idyllisches Bild, und Phillip genoss es mit ehrlicher Freude... wenigstens so lange, bis er Jeremiah Tatterthwaite entdeckte, der vom Pier heraufkam. Die Reißverschlüsse seiner Lederjacke blitzten prahlerisch im Sonnenschein, und er steuerte geradewegs auf sie zu.

vvvvv

Phillip blieb wie angewurzelt stehen; er konnte nicht atmen und keinen klaren Gedanken fassen, und unwillkürlich packte er den Ärmel der Frau neben sich. Er brachte es nicht einmal fertig, den Namen seines Feindes auszusprechen. Statt dessen kam ein ersticktes Quäken aus seinem Mund.

Mrs. Seeker warf ihm einen kurzen, scharfen Blick zu, und sie reagierte unglaublich rasch. Phillip spürte eine kräftige Hand um seinen Oberarm, wurde in Windeseile quer über die Straße gezogen und fand sich im schützenden Schatten eines Schiefervordaches wieder.

"Das ist Master Jeremiah, nicht?" Sie sprach leise und dicht an seinem Ohr.

Phillip nickte stumm. _Wenigstens hatte er Glück - "Jems" hatte sein bevorzugtes Opfer noch nicht entdeckt. _

"Was macht er hier?" fragte Mrs. Seeker. "Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er die Tour durch Hill Top machen will. Was denkst du?"

"Ich... ich glaube, ihm ist langweilig," flüsterte Phillip, und sein Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem verzweifelten Knoten. "Diggory ist im Jachtclub, und Stu und Reg - seine Lieblingskumpel - sind nicht da. Stus Eltern haben ihn in den Ferien auf irgend so eine griechische Insel mit geschleppt, und Reg musste nach Frankreich, zu einem Sprachkurs. Sein Französisch ist furchtbar lausig."

"Gut möglich," sagte Mrs. Seeker. "Kennst du das Sprichwort: _,Der Teufel hat Arbeit für müßige Hände?'"_ Sie lächelte ihn beruhigend an, obwohl ihre Augen völlig ernst waren. "Du hast jetzt eine Wahl, Phillip. Du kannst mit diesem kleinen Rüpel Verstecken spielen und ihm vielleicht entkommen, jedenfalls dieses Mal noch. Oder du erlaubst mir, dir dabei zu helfen, ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen."

"Eine Lektion?" Phillip starrte sie an; zum zweiten Mal hatte er keine Ahnung, wovon sie redete. Etwas glitzerte am Rand seines Blickfeldes... einer der Reißverschlüsse von "Jems"' Lederjacke. Er schlenderte gemächlich an ihnen vorbei in Richtung Near Sawrey.

Er spürte Mrs. Seekers Hände auf den Schultern. "Eine Lektion, ja. Weißt du, wenn ich dir jetzt nicht von der Seite weiche, dann wird er es nicht wagen, irgend etwas anzustellen. Aber sobald ich weg bin, wird er dieses böse Spiel mit Sicherheit weiter treiben - es sei denn, du bringst den Mut auf, deinen Eltern davon zu erzählen, was wahrscheinlich das Beste wäre."

"Ich kann nicht," flüsterte Phillip verzweifelt. "Ich _kann_ nicht." Tief in seinem Herzen flüsterte eine kleine Stimme ihm drängend zu, dass sie _Recht_ hatte, dass er endlich damit aufhören sollte, so ein _Weichei_ zu sein... aber er war starr vor Furcht und Scham.

"Ich verstehe." Es schien, dass sie wirklich verstand; er konnte weder einen Vorwurf noch Ungeduld in ihrem ruhigen Gesicht erkennen. Sie schwieg eine Weile und beobachtete Jeremiahs Rücken; der wandte den Kopf nach rechts und nach links, ganz offensichtlich auf der Suche nach jemandem. _Nach mir, _dachte Phillip, _er sucht nach mir, und wenn er mich erstmal hat..._

Und in diesem Moment entschied das Schicksal, dass Phillips Glück aufgebraucht war. Jeremiah schien den ängstlichen Blick, der sich in seine Hinterfront bohrte, zu spüren, und er drehte sich um. Sein triumphierendes Grinsen traf Phillip wie ein Schlag gegen die Brust, und er gab ein kleines, panisches Stöhnen von sich. _Was sollte er jetzt tun? _

Er vergaß die beruhigende Gegenwart der Frau neben sich vollkommen, er vergaß ihren Ratschlag und jeder Gedanke an eine Lektion, die sie Jeremiah Tatterthwaite gemeinsam erteilen mochten, floh aus seinem Sinn. Es war sowieso eine verrückte Idee gewesen... und die Bedrohung, die ihm bereits vertraut war, erwies sich als überwältigend.

Er brach unter dem Vordach heraus und gab Fersengeld. _Runter zur Fähre,_ dachte er verzweifelt_, da sind Autos und Leute_... aber dieser Fluchtweg wurde von seinem Feind abgeschnitten. Jeremiah war sehr schnell und verringerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit alarmierender Geschwindigkeit. Phillip wich der fleischigen Faust aus, die einen Schwinger auf ihn abzielte, gefolgt von der Stimme Ruta Seekers unmittelbar hinter ihm, die Jems zornig anschrie: "Was denkst du eigentlich, was du da _machst?!?"_ - und dann schoss er um die Biegung in eine der schmalen Gassen, die aus dem Dorf hinaus führten, und rannte wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen.

vvvvv

Nach weniger als fünf Minuten hatte er die Straße hinter sich gelassen und fand sich auf einem grasigen Weg voll lehmiger Pfützen wieder, randvoll vom Regen der letzten Nacht. Der Herzschlag donnerte ihm in den Ohren; er wurde langsamer und wagte zum ersten Mal, sich umzudrehen.

Er sah die beiden Cottages am Ende der Gasse und eine hohe Gartenmauer, überschattet von einer riesigen, massiven Eiche. Hinter der Mauer entdeckte er die Spitze einer Schaukel, aber es war niemand zu sehen_. Hatte er Jems abgehängt? Und wo war Mrs. Seeker?_

Für ein paar Sekunden weidete er sich an der Vorstellung seines Feindes, der vom Constabler in Near Sawrey festgenommen und in ein Polizeiauto gestopft wurde, während Mrs. Seeker eine Aussage über seine finsteren Taten machte. Aber dann kam Jems keuchend aus der Gasse gestapft, und sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einem entzückten Grinsen, als er sein auserwähltes Opfer vor sich sah.

_Sie hatte ihn im Stich gelassen. _

Enttäuschung brannte in seiner Kehle wie Gift, und eine resignierte Stimme in seinem Herzen wisperte: _Du hättest es besser wissen sollen. Jetzt steh einfach still und bring es hinter dich. _

Jeremiah schien zu wittern, dass er aufgab, und er näherte sich ihm mit langsamen, lässigen Schritten, entschlossen, seinen Sieg auszukosten.

"Hallo, du Heulsuse," sagte er, kam noch näher und wich dabei sorgsam den Pfützen aus, um seine brandneuen _Nike_-Turnschuhe zu schützen. "Keiner da, um Mammis kleinem Liebling zu helfen, was?"

"Lass mich in Ruhe," flüsterte Phillip und kämpfte mit den Tränen, die ihm in die Augen stiegen. "Geh weg."

_"Geh weg,"_ äffte Jems ihn nach; seine Stimme war hoch und schrill, eine grausame Imitation von Phillips allzu offensichtlicher Angst. _"Geh weg, oder ich hole meinen großen Bruder."_ Er griente. "Oh, aber deinem großen Bruder ist die Sache hier scheißegal, oder?" Noch ein paar Schritte, und er war in Reichweite. Phillip versteifte sich, den Kopf gesenkt und die Augen geschlossen, Er wartete schicksalsergeben auf den ersten Schlag.

Aber anstatt den erwarteten Schmerz zu fühlen, hörte er ein lautes Klatschen und eine Reihe wilder Flüche. Er riskierte heldenhaft einen Blick... und wurde mit dem großartigen Anblick von Jeremiah Tatterthwaite belohnt, der der Länge nach in einer großen Pfütze lag, die Nase im Dreck.

Phillip blinzelte; er wagte kaum, seinem Glück zu trauen. Jeremiah kam mühsam auf die Beine. Er spie Schlamm; sein Hemd, seine Jacke und seine Jeans waren lehmbeschmiert und durchweicht.

"Du hast mir ein Bein gestellt!" bellte er. "Du _Mistkerl!" _

Phillip wich zurück, verblüfft über die plötzliche Änderung der Lage. Jeremiah stürzte sich erneut auf ihn, aber einmal mehr geschah das Wunder; er schien über seine Füße zu stolpern und krachte ein zweites Mal zu Boden. Lehmiges Wasser spritzte über seine gesamte, massige Gestalt wie eine braune Fontäne.

Phillip blickte sich hastig um, und für einen Sekundenbruchteil sah er etwas im Schatten der Eiche neben der Gartenmauer flattern. _Konnte das...?_

"HAB ICH DICH!" schrie Jeremiah plötzlich, die Stimme schwer von bösartigem Triumph. Seine Hand schloss sich in festem Griff um Phillips Knöchel. Phillip schrie auf, stolperte und verlor unvermeidlicherweise das Gleichgewicht. Dann lag er flach auf dem Rücken und blinzelte mit betäubter Verblüffung in den Himmel. Sein Knöchel tat schrecklich weh, und langsam schwamm das Gesicht seines Feindes in sein Blickfeld.

"Wer sagt's denn..." Jeremiah grinste mit grausamem Vergnügen, "Ich nehm dich auseinander, du mieser, kleiner..."

Irgendetwas schnappte in Phillips Geist ein, und Zorn brodelte in seiner Brust hoch wie Lava im Kamin eines Vulkans. Sechs Monate voll bitterer Demütigung, Diggorys kühle Gleichgültigkeit und seine eigene ständige Furcht, verprügelt zu werden suchten sich endlich ein Ventil, und Phillip holte tief Luft.

"**DU SOLLST MICH IN RUHE LASSEN!" **

Die Worte kamen als mächtiges Gebrüll heraus. Er sah einen kurzen Hauch von Staunen und ungläubigem Entsetzen in Jems' Augen... und dann erhob sich der Körper seines Feindes in die Luft wie eine Holzpuppe. Er ruderte mit Armen und Beinen, während er rückwärts flog und mit einem lauten Knall wieder auf der Erde landete.

vvvvv

Phillip starrte mit offenem Mund zu der schlaffen, reglosen Gestalt hinüber. In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er versuchte zu begreifen, was während der letzten paar Minuten passiert war, aber davon wurde das Schwindelgefühl nur noch schlimmer, und er gab auf.

"_Phillip!" _

Er kannte diese Stimme. Er blinzelte träge, und dann sah er Mrs, Seeker, die mit wehenden Haaren und flatterndem Rock auf ihn zu rannte. _Ein flatternder Rock... wo hatte er bloß diesen flatternden Rock gesehen?_ Mit einer raschen Bewegung kniete sie sich neben ihn.

"Phillip, bist du verletzt? - Phillip?"

"Er... Jeremiah... ich..." Seine Stimme kam von sehr weit weg, und sein Mund fühlte sich an, als sei er voll Watte. "Er ist über seine Füße gestolpert," brachte er endlich heraus. "Ich hab gar nichts gemacht. _Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" _Und jetzt brach er endlich in Tränen aus.

Er wurde in eine lockere Umarmung gezogen und vergrub sein nasses Gesicht an ihrer Bluse. Sie roch anders als seine Mum - nicht das beruhigende Aroma von Vanille und Milch, das immer dafür sorgte, dass er sich vollkommen _daheim_ fühlte, sondern ein frischer, lieblicher Duft nach Rosen und frisch gemähtem Gras. Sie bemutterte ihn nicht und murmelte auch nicht irgendwelchen beruhigenden Unsinn... sie hielt ihn einfach fest, bis der Sturm abflaute und er sich zurückzog. Zum zweiten Mal nahm er ihr Taschentuch und wischte sich das Gesicht.

"Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" wiederholte er. "Ich weiß nicht, was da los war. Er ist hinter mir her gerannt, und dann fiel er hin. Nicht einmal... zweimal. Und dann... und dann ist er _geflogen." _

Sie betrachtete nachdenklich sein Gesicht; ihr Blick war sehr klar und scharf.

"In der Tat," sagte sie. "Es war ein sehr... eindrucksvoller Anblick. In Zukunft sollte der kleine Schurke besser darauf achten, wo er hin läuft... er hat offensichtlich zwei linke Hände." Sie lächelte ihn an. "Oder in diesem Fall eher zwei linke _Füße. _Gut für dich, Phillip Stockton."

Phillip spürte, wie sich seine Mundwinkel zu einem zittrigen Lächeln kräuselten, Als er über ihre Schulter spähte, stellte er fest, dass Jeremiah sich regte. Er setzte sich auf und schüttelte langsam den Kopf, wie ein betäubter Stier. Dann entdeckte er Phillip, und sein Gesicht verzerrte sich zu einer hässlichen Grimasse.

"Du…" knurrte er. "Du… _du…"_

Erst mit Verspätung merkte er, dass sein ausgewähltes Opfer nicht mehr allein war, und jetzt drehte Mrs. Seeker sich um und musterte ihn gelassen von oben bis unten, als sei er eine merkwürdige und ziemlich unappetitliche Spezies.

"Ach, Jeremiah..." sagte sie. Ihre Stimme war leise und klang fast freundlich. "Fühlst du dich besser?"

"Ich... was hat er... und wer sind _Sie?"_ Jeremiah verfiel in Schweigen und beäugte sie mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Unbehagen. Er war eindeutig nicht daran gewöhnt, bei einem seiner gemeinen Streiche ertappt zu werden, und noch viel weniger, dafür zu bezahlen.

"Ich," sagte liebenswürdig, "bin erwachsen, und eine Zeugin bin ich obendrein, was deine Situation mehr als nur ein bisschen ungemütlich macht, mein lieber Junge. Denn wenn du nicht damit aufhörst, Phillip zu drangsalieren, dann bringe ich dich ernsthaft in Schwierigkeiten... obwohl ich sagen muss, dass er sich bravourös zur Wehr gesetzt hat."

"Zur W... wehr gesetzt?" stotterte Jems. "Er hat mir weh getan_!_ Ich weiß nicht, _was_ er gemacht hat, aber was es auch war, es hat mich durch die Luft schießen lassen wie eine Gewehrkugel... und ich wette, ich hab mir was gebrochen." Er sprach in weinerlichem Ton, aber Ruta Seeker hob bloß eine Augenbraue.

"Dann will ich einmal versuchen, die Sache zusammen zu fassen, damit sie klarer wird", erwiderte sie; ihr Ton war samtweich. "Da haben wir dich, zwei Köpfe größer als ein Junge, der winzig genug ist, um ihn in die Tasche deiner angeberischen Lederjacke zu stopfen... und jetzt versuchst du, mir zu erzählen, er hätte _dich_ angegriffen, und dass er kräftig genug war, dich vier Meter weit zu schleudern?"

Sie gluckste leise und spöttisch in sich hinein.

"Ich kann mir so richtig vorstellen, wie du deinen Kumpels von diesem Vorfall erzählst, und davon, wie Phillip Stockton dich mit links erledigt hat. Die werden unwahrscheinlich beindruckt sein."

Jeremiah öffnete den Mund und klappte ihn wieder zu; Phillip dachte, dass er wie ein ganz besonders dämlicher Fisch auf dem Trockenen aussah und verkniff sich ein Kichern.

"Na komm, steh auf und lass uns mal feststellen, ob du wirklich verletzt bist; das nächste Mal, wenn du in Near Sawrey über eine Wiese rennst, dann gib auf die Mauselöcher acht; die haben schon mehr als einem Jungen das Fliegen beigebracht. Und dann solltest du nach Hause gehen und versuchen, dich in Zukunft zu benehmen: es könnte immer jemand in der Nähe sein, der mit ansieht, was du tust, und ich bin nicht die einzige Person, die dir das Leben schwer machen kann, wenn du weiterhin auf Kinder los gehst, die kleiner und schwächer sind als du. Verstanden?"

Sie lächelte Jeremiah an, aber es war alles andere als ein angenehmes Lächeln; ihre sanften, blauen Augen hatten einen stählernen Glanz.

Gemeinsam sahen sie zu, wie Jems sich aufrappelte und erfolglos versuchte, sich den Schmutz abzubürsten. Ein paar vorsichtige Schritte zeigten, dass weder ein Bein gebrochen noch sonst eine größere Verletzung zu finden war, und nach einem letzten fassungslosen Blick in Ruta Seekers Richtung entschied sich Jeremiah für einem ungeordneten Rückzug. Seine teuren - und traurigerweise total ruinierten - _Nike_-Turnschuhe machten nasse, quietschende Geräusche, während er den lehmigen Weg hinunter stapfte und endlich außer Sicht verschwand.

vvvvv

Ein langes Schweigen folgte, und es war Mrs. Seeker, die es endlich brach. Phillip begegnete ihren Augen und stellte fest, dass sie ihn aufmerksam betrachtete.

"Jeremiah der Hunne ist nicht verletzt... von seinem Stolz einmal abgesehen," sagte sie. "Aber du schon. Lass mich mal einen Blick auf deinen Knöchel werfen, Phillip."

Der Knöchel, an dem Jeremiah ihn gepackt hatte, war zu doppelter Größe angeschwollen. Jetzt, da die Gefahr vorüber war, verspürte Phillip einen pochenden Schmerz darin, und er hatte große Zweifel, dass er würde laufen können... nicht hinunter zur Fähre und ganz bestimmt nicht quer durch Bowness-on-Windermere bis zu seinem Haus.

Mrs. Seeker pfiff lautlos durch die Zähne.

_"Autsch."_ Sie zog das überstrapazierte Taschentuch aus der Rocktasche. "Ich denke, ich könnte vielleicht..." Sie wandte sich von ihm ab, scheinbar, um das Tuch in einer der Pfützen anzufeuchten, und die üppigen Falten ihres dunkelblauen Rocks blockierte ihm die Sicht auf ihre Hände. _Ein flatternder Rock... sie hatte unter dieser Eiche gestanden. Sie hatte diesen merkwürdigen, beängstigenden Kampf mit angesehen, der gar kein richtiger Kampf gewesen war... wenigstens nicht wirklich. Sie hatte..._

"Haben _Sie_ das gemacht?" platzte er heraus.

Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm um und faltete das Taschentuch zu einer Kompresse. "Was soll ich gemacht haben?"

"Haben Sie das gemacht, dass er gestolpert ist... und gefallen... und dass er geflogen ist?"

"Wie um Himmels Willen hätte ich das denn anstellen sollen?" fragte sie und wickelte den Stoff sorgsam um den malträtierten Knöchel. Die Wirkung war verblüffend, um das Mindeste zu sagen... segensreiche Kälte breitete sich über und quer durch die Schwellung aus und ließ den stechenden Schmerz nachlassen, bis er fast verschwunden war. "Ich war viel zu weit weg, Wie ich schon sagte... wir sollten deinem Schicksal für Jeremiah Tatterthwaites Ungeschick dankbar sein."

Phillip war nicht wirklich überzeugt, aber die ganze Episode hatte sein persönliches Universum genügend erschüttert, um ihn davon abzuhalten, dass er nachhakte. Im Augenblick war er einfach nur erleichtert, dass sie da war und sich um ihn kümmerte, und dass sie einschüchternd genug gewesen war, um seinen ärgsten Feind in die Flucht zu schlagen.

"Ich weiß nicht, ob ich laufen kann," sagte er, und dann erinnerte er sich an eine Einzelheit aus der kleinen Ansprache, die sie Jems gehalten hatte. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und starrte sie anklagend an. "Ich weiß, ich bin zwei Köpfe kleiner als er. Aber ich bin doch nicht _winzig!" _

"Natürlich nicht!" Sie lachte und half ihm aus dem feuchten Gras auf die Beine. "Das habe ich bloß gesagt, damit die ganze Angelegenheit noch ein bisschen dramatischer klingt. Hat doch funktioniert, oder?"

"Stimmt." Phillip grinste und machte versuchsweise einen ersten Schritt; als der Schmerz nicht annähernd so heftig war wie befürchtet, wagte er mutig den zweiten und den dritten. Die Frau neben ihm versuchte nicht, ihm eine helfende Hand anzubieten, aber gleichzeitig war Phillip sich absolut sicher, dass sie nicht zulassen würde, dass er hinfiel. Er war unendlich dankbar, dass er am Ende dieses Dramas noch auf den eigenen Beinen stand, und dass sie ihn nicht dadurch in Verlegenheit brachte, dass sie seinen unmännlichen Tränenausbruch erwähnte.

Mrs. Seekers Bandage wirkte wie einer der Eisbeutel, die seine Mutter benutzte, wenn Diggory mit blauen Flecken vom Segeln oder vom Fußball nach Hause kam. Sie schafften es ohne jeden kritischen Zwischenfall durch Near Sawrey und zur Fähre; als sie zum Pier kamen, hatte die _Mallard_ gerade angelegt. Phillip folgte seiner neuen Freundin an Bord und hielt dabei noch immer nach der schlammigen und rachsüchtigen Gestalt seines Feindes Ausschau. Aber Jeremiah ließ noch nicht einmal seine Nasenspitze sehen.

Ein paar Minuten später waren sie in Bowness-on-Windermere, und nun übernahm Phillip die Führung und geleitete Mrs. Seeker durch die vertrauten Straßen, bis sie vor seinem Haus stehen blieben.

"Dankeschön," sagte er und blickte zu ihr auf, "für... alles."

"Schon gut," erwiderte sie und lächelte ihn an. "Das war ein tolles Abenteuer, Phillip. Und ich glaube nicht, dass Jeremiah dich je wieder belästigen wird."

Er schaute auf seinen umwickelten Knöchel hinunter. Sie hatte Recht - es _war_ ein tolles Abenteuer gewesen, und die Tatsache, dass sie daran teilnahm, hatte höchstwahrscheinlich sein Schicksal verändert. Und jetzt würde sie fortgehen und er würde sie wahrscheinlich nie wiedersehen.

"Wollen Sie Ihr Taschentuch wieder haben?" murmelte er.

"Du kannst es erst einmal behalten," sagte sie. "Ich habe das sichere Gefühl, dass wir uns nicht zum letzten Mal begegnet sind, Phillip Stockton; du kannst es mir später zurückgeben."

Er beäugte sie verblüfft.

"Wie sollten wir uns denn noch mal treffen?" fragte er. "Ich war noch nie in Schottland, und meine Mum wird da auch nicht in die Ferien fahren. Sie sagt immer, dort oben ist es viel zu kalt und regnerisch."

Ruta Seeker lachte.

"Oh, aber Sonnenschein haben wir auch... und bis jetzt war es ein sehr hübscher Sommer. Wenn du je dort hin kommst, wirst du herausfinden, dass es ein wunderschönes Fleckchen Erde ist."

Zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag schüttelten sie sich feierlich die Hand.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Phillip."

"Auf Wiedersehen." Er schaute sie an und versuchte, sich ihr Gesicht so gut wie möglich einzuprägen. Dann wandte er sich ab, öffnete das Gartentor und ging den Kopfsteinweg entlang. Er läutete und hörte, wie die vertrauten Schritte seiner Mutter näher kamen... und als er sich ein letztes Mal umblickte, sah er, dass die Stelle hinter der Gartenmauer, wo seine neue Freundin noch vor einer Minute gestanden hatte, jetzt leer war. Dann öffnete sich die Tür.

"Phillip!"

Ohne nachzudenken, schlang er seiner Mutter die Arme um die Mitte und rieb seine Wange an ihrer weichen, fliederfarbenen Strickjacke. Sie erwiderte die Umarmung und küsste ihn auf den Scheitel, dann trat sie zurück und registrierte mit unfehlbarer Genauigkeit den beeinträchtigten Knöchel.

"Du meine Güte, Phillip, was ist das denn? Hattest du einen Unfall?"

"Oh, das ist gar nichts," versicherte er ihr. "Ich bin bloß über meine eigenen Füße gefallen, und eine Dame, die gerade Hill Top besichtigen wollte, hat mir ihr Taschentuch geliehen."

"Komm rein," sagte seine Mutter. "Ich kümmere mich um diesen Knöchel, und du kannst Rosinenkuchen und Milch haben, wenn du magst. Das muss aber eine sehr nette Dame gewesen sein."

Phillip folgte ihr ins Haus und atmete die wohlbekannten Düfte nach frischer Wäsche, Blumen und Mums Vorbereitungen für das tägliche Abendessen ein. _Würstchen und Kartoffelbrei - das aß er am liebsten. _

"Ja," sagte er und lächelte sie glücklich an. "Sie ist die netteste Dame, die ich je getroffen habe."

vvvvv

Der Sonnenuntergang erreichte die Highlands erst spät, und um elf Uhr abends bewahrte der Himmel noch immer einen Hauch Tageslicht; der westliche Horizont war mit Gold gesäumt und trug einen zarten Pinselstrich von leuchtendem Karmesinrot. Hogsmeade war schlafen gegangen, abgesehen von einer Handvoll Zauberer und Hexen, die die _Drei Besen _verließen und fröhlich miteinander plauderten, während sie die Straße hinunter gingen.

Die Gärten des Dorfes waren zu dieser Jahreszeit farbenfroh und üppig, aber einer davon - dicht am Ende der Straße, die sich aus Hogsmeade hinaus und in Richtung der berühmten Schule wand - stach hervor, sowohl durch den Reichtum seiner Blumen als auch durch die freudige Vielfalt seiner Früchte. Ein Holzschild neben dem Gartentor sagte: "Kelpie Cottage".

_Graham Thomas_- und _Cymbeline_-Rosen kletterten über die Mauer und hingen davon herab; sie verbargen das nüchterne Grau unter einem duftenden Wandbehang aus Gelb und weichem Weiß. Ein großes Kräuterbeet prunkte mit Frauenmantel, Rosmarin, Majoran und Salbei, und zahllose Erdbeeren schimmerten rot in schattig grünem Laub.

Ein Mann stand am hinteren Ende des Vorgartens, wo ein schmaler, mit Platten belegter Weg zu einem Torbogen aus Gusseisen führte, der vollständig mit Efeu überwuchert war. Neben diesem Torbogen breitete sich dicht an der Hauswand Weinraute aus wie ein dicker Teppich. Die gelben Blütendolden schwankten an der Spitze von langen, grünen Stängeln. Der Mann sammelte sorgsam einige der spatelförmigen Blätter in einen kleinen Korb: er summte leise vor sich hin, während er jedes davon prüfend zwischen den Fingerspitzen rieb.

Sein Gesicht war breit, ebenmäßig und von der Sonne eines langen Sommers gebräunt. die Augen scharf und von einem hellen, durchscheinenden Grau. Die vorspringende Nase sah aus, als wäre sie vor langer Zeit einmal gebrochen worden, sie bildete einen unebenen Gegensatz zu den klar gezeichneten Flächen von Stirn und Wangen, vermochte jedoch nicht, von dem großzügigen, sinnlichen Mund abzulenken. Dichtes Haar fiel ihm auf die Schultern herab. Aus der Entfernung wirkte es immer noch rötlichbraun, aber eine wachsende Anzahl von silbernen Strähnen durchzog es mit dem unmissverständlichen Muster des Alters. Der Mann ertrug diese Anzeichen offenbar mit Gelassenheit; seine Züge sprachen von Selbstbewusstsein und gleichzeitig von grimmigem Humor, erworben in vielen Jahren, die nicht immer leicht gewesen waren.

Das Gartentor quietschte leise in den Angeln und schwang auf; eine Frau kam den Weg hinunter. Der Mann drehte sich um, lächelte und ging ihr entgegen. Er nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

"Du bist spät dran, mein Gnadenkraut," sagte er, und sein Lächeln wurde breiter. "Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten? Winky beschwert sich schon seit zwei Stunden, dass ihre Hühnerpastete jetzt ruiniert ist. Sie wird mit den Jahren immer despotischer."

"Es tut mir wirklich Leid," sagte die Frau. "Ich musste einen kleinen Umweg nach London machen, um eine nebensächliche Angelegenheit mit Mafalda Hopfkirch zu besprechen."

"Eine _nebensächliche_ Angelegenheit?" Der Mann schüttelte den Kopf. "Was hast du angestellt - hast du die Zeichnungen von Miss Potter dazu gebracht, sich zu bewegen und ihre Geschichten dem schockierten Muggelpublikum zu erzählen, während du gerade vorbei kamst?"

Die Frau biss sich auf die Lippen, und plötzlich sah sie aus wie ein Schulmädchen, das wegen eines besonders unverschämten Streiches zum Schulleiter bestellt worden war.

"Ich habe es diesmal nicht einmal in ihr Haus geschafft," sagte sie. "Statt dessen habe ich für einen verängstigten Jungen, der seit Monaten von einem Schulkameraden drangsaliert wurde, den Ritter in strahlender Rüstung gespielt."

"Du... Moment mal." Die Augen des Mannes wurden schmal. "Meine liebe Ruta, muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, dass es so etwas wie das Internationale Statut für Magische Geheimhaltung gibt?"

"Nein, Stephen, natürlich nicht." Ruta Seeker entfernte einen imaginären Fussel vom Revers ihres Ehemannes. "Man könnte sagen, ich habe es für eine sehr kurze Zeitspanne einfach.. _ignoriert,"_

"Ignoriert, hm?" Stephen Seeker seufzte schicksalsergeben. "Was für ein brillanter Einfall."

Er nahm ihren Arm.

"Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir hinein gehen, um Winkys Abendessen zu retten,. Danach können wir eine Flasche Wein aufmachen, und dann würde ich wirklich gern die Geschichte von deinem neuesten... Abenteuer hören."

vvvvv

Eine Stunde später war der größte Teil der Hühnerpastete aufgegessen, die Nerven der vertrauenswürdigen Hauselfe waren beruhigt und eine Karaffe mit Rotwein stand im Wohnzimmer von Kelpie Cottage auf dem Tisch. Dank der milden Juliluft war der Kamin leer, aber Kerzen in einem Leuchter warfen ihr unruhiges, goldenes Licht auf die Gesichter der beiden, die einander in zwei bequemen Polstersesseln gegenüber saßen.

Ruta hatte das zweite Glas Wein geleert und erreichte endlich den Teil der Geschichte, in dem sie hinter dem panischen Jungen und seinem Verfolger her hastete. Sie erzählte Stephen, wie sie gesehen hatte, dass Phillip sich umdrehte und endlich aufgab; sie hatte sich im Schatten der Eiche versteckt und den Beinklammerfluch geschleudert.

"Zweimal," sagte sie. "Ich sprach ihn aus und nahm ihn beinahe sofort wieder zurück."

"Sehr klug," bemerkte ihr Mann und drehte den zarten Stiel seines Weinglases zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. "Auf diese Weise hat es so ausgesehen, als wäre der stupide, kleine Schläger über seine eigenen Füße gestolpert."

"Genau das hat Phillip hinterher auch geglaubt." Ruta lächelte schwach. "Ich hielt eine eindrucksvolle Rede und versicherte Jeremiah Tatterthwaite, dass er von nun an keine seiner ruchlosen Taten begehen könnte, ohne dabei beobachtet und schwer bestraft zu werden. Wir sahen uns zusammen seinen würdelosen Rückzug an, und ich begleitete Phillip nach Hause. Ich verließ die Straße in Windermere, wo er wohnt, gerade noch rechtzeitig. Sonst hätte er die Eule mit Mafaldas Botschaft entdeckt, die auf meiner Schulter landete."

Stephen Seeker gab ein kleines Schnauben von sich.

"Was hat sie geschrieben?"

"Oh... sie teilte mir überaus höflich mit, dass sie den Wunsch hätte, meinen Verstoß gegen das Internationale Statut über Magische Geheimhaltung, Paragraph Dreizehn mit mir zu besprechen; er bestünde aus dem höchst unpassenden und wiederholten Einsatz des Beinklammerfluchs, gefolgt von dem noch schockierenderen Gebrauch von _Stupor_ gegen einen Muggeljungen, ausgesprochen in der Gegenwart eines weiteren Muggelkindes."

Ihr Mann setzte sich bolzengerade in seinem Sessel auf.

_"Stupor?"_ fragte er. Seine Stimme war ein scharfes Flüstern. "Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Plötzlicher Frost erfüllte die grauen Augen, und Kälte strahlte von ihm aus wie von den starren Abhängen eines Gletschers. Ruta registrierte es mit einer gewissen Faszination. Stephen Seekers Erscheinung und Identität waren wie ein hervorragender, maßgeschneiderter Mantel, der mit den Jahren immer bequemer wurde... aber der Mann, der ihn trug, war weiterhin imstande, seinen Feinden mit nur einem einzigen Blick bei lebendigem Leibe die Haut abzuziehen.

_Nicht ihr, natürlich. Sie war nicht sein Feind, und sie hatte sich nie vor ihm gefürchtet, nicht einmal in seiner früheren Gestalt. _

"Ich habe Mafalda das selbe erzählt wie dir, und sie hat mir versichert, man würde meinen Einsatz des Beinklammer-Fluchs als... äh... minderes Vergehen einstufen."

"Sie muss im Alter weich geworden sein," grollte Stephen. "Oder sie weiß etwas, das mir entgangen ist. Wo ist dieses verantwortungslose _Stupor_ in ihrer Aufzählung hingeraten?"

"Es gehört nicht hinein," erwiderte Ruta sanft. "Jemand hat dieses _Stupor_ ausgesprochen... aber nicht ich."

"Wer..." Plötzlich entspannte sich der hochgewachsene Körper von Stephen Seeker in den Sessel hinein, und er lachte leise. "Der Junge?"

"Der Junge, jawohl." Rutas Augen leuchteten von der Erinnerung an die Szene, deren Zeuge sie früher am Tag geworden war. "Nicht mit Absicht, natürlich... er hatte keine Ahnung, was er da tat. Ich war fast vierzig Meter weit weg, als dieser Jeremiah plötzlich seinen Knöchel packte. Phillip fiel flach auf den Rücken, und ich hatte große Schwierigkeiten, anständig zu zielen. Aber dann brüllte er irgend etwas - ich bin nicht ganz sicher, was, vielleicht 'Geh weg!' oder 'Lass mich in Ruhe!'. Im allernächsten Moment segelte Jeremiah in einem weiten Bogen rückwärts. Es war ein phantastischer Anblick."

Sie spürte, wie sich seine Finger um ihre Hand schlossen.

"Fast vier Meter," sagte sie. "Er hat ihn fast _vier Meter_ weit geschleudert. Nicht schlecht für jemanden, der noch keinen Zauberstab hat."

"Aber dafür eine gute Dosis Wut und Verzweiflung auf dem Herzen," bemerkte Stephen Seeker nachdenklich. "Und ungeformte Magie explodiert oft in Augenblicken der Gefahr."

Er seufzte.

"Dein Phillip wird zweifellos einmal ein bemerkenswerter Zauberer sein. Ich muss sagen, ich freue mich darauf, ihn kennen zu lernen."

"Mafalda hat meinen Bericht aufgenommen," sagte Ruta. "Phillips Fall wird geprüft werden, und ich bin sicher, dass er irgendwann im nächsten Frühling seinen Brief bekommen wird."

Sie erhob sich aus ihrem Sessel und zog ihren Ehemann mit sich auf die Beine.

"Was hältst du davon, wenn wir jetzt ins Bett gehen?"

Ein langsames Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus.

"Großartige Idee," murmelte er. "Ich wollte dir gerade den selben Vorschlag machen."

vvvvv

_September 2009_

"Phillip Stockton!"

Ein Junge löste sich aus der zusammen geschrumpften Gruppe nervöser Erstklässler, stolperte auf den niedrigen Hocker zu und sank mit einem Seufzer der Erleichterung darauf zusammen. Filius Flitwick - der den Einsatz des Sprechenden Hutes von der augenblicklichen Schulleiterin übernommen hatte - trat neben ihn, und ein Paar verängstigter, brauner Augen verschwand unter der abgetragenen Krempe.

Ein Moment ohrenbetäubender Stille. Dann...

_"Gryffindor!"_

Der erste Tisch ganz links brach in lärmenden Jubel aus, und Phillip brachte es irgendwie fertig, in diese Richtung zu gehen; er hatte weiche Knie. Er ließ sich neben einem Jungen mit einem offenen, frechen Gesicht, der ihn anstrahlte, auf einen Stuhl fallen. Phillip vergaß vollkommen, den Rest der Zeremonie zu verfolgen, als er entdeckte, dass das Haar dieses Jungen sich von einem ganz vernünftigen Haselnussbraun zu einem fröhlichen Grün verfärbt hatte.

"Hallo," sagte der Junge. "Ich bin Teddy Lupin." Er interpretierte Phillips Blick ganz richtig und deutete entschuldigend auf seine grasfarbenen Locken. "Weißt du, ich bin ein _Metamorphmagus_."

"Aha," erwiderte Phillip und hoffte, dass er sich nicht zu dumm anhörte.

"Ich kann mein Aussehen verändern, wann immer ich will," erklärte Teddy Lupin, und eine schwere Last hob sich von Phillips Herzen; er begriff, dass man ihn nicht auslachte. _Eindeutig nicht wie 'Jems'._ Beinahe bekam er nicht mit, dass Teddy ihn mit Fragen bombardierte.

"Bist du ein Muggel? Wo kommst du her? Was hast du gedacht, als du deinen Brief gekriegt hast? Was haben deine Eltern dazu gesagt?"

Phillip wurde klar, dass er absolut unfähig war, Teddy irgendetwas von dem überwältigenden Gefühlsaufruhr zu erzählen, der über seine Familie und ihn hereingebrochen war, als eine große Eule, die einen versiegelten Umschlag bei sich trug, auf dem Dach seines Elternhauses in Windermere landete_. Er konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was ihm da passiert war._

Wieder schien der Junge ihn zu verstehen.

"Macht nichts," sagte er und grinste ihn an. "Du wirst dich schon noch dran gewöhnen. Alle muggelstämmigen Zauberer kriegen das irgendwann auf die Reihe."

Zum ersten Mal, seit er die Große Halle betreten hatte, war Phillip ein stiller Moment vergönnt. um sich umzuschauen. Eine Symphonie von Bildern blitzte an seinen Augen vorüber - eine silberne Schlange auf einem Feld aus Grün... ein goldener Löwe, der seinen Kopf aus einem feurig scharlachroten Teich erhob... ein Bronzeadler, der durch einen tiefblauen Himmel segelte... ein Dachs, der sich auf üppig gelber Erde zur Ruhe legte. Die Farben der Banner und Wappen umgaben ihn wie ein Regenbogen, ein Sturzbach von Eindrücken, fast zu viel, um es zu verkraften. Er war unglaublich dankbar, als Teddy zu dem Tisch hinüber nickte, wo die Lehrer über der riesigen Menge der Schüler präsidierten.

"Schau mal," sagte er und deutete auf eine ältere Frau mit ergrauendem Haar und einem Samtgewand aus schwarzrotem Schottenkaro. "Das ist Minerva McGonagall, die Schulleiterin. Und der Mann, der neben ihr sitzt, ist Horace Slughorn, der Lehrer für Zaubertränke. Da ist Hagrid - der Riese, der beinahe _zwei_ Stühle braucht - und der auf der anderen Seite, das ist Neville Longbottom. Der unterrichtet Kräuterkunde. Und gleich neben Neville..."

Er winkte begeistert, und die Frau zwischen dem Riesen und dem Kräuterkunde-Lehrer hob die Hand und winkte kurz zurück. Phillips Blick konzentrierte sich auf sie, und zum ersten Mal trat er aus dem Wirbel seiner Erregung und nahm eines der Gesichter hinter dem Lehrertisch tatsächlich _wahr. _Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.

_Er_ kannte _sie. Das..._

"... ist Ruta Lupin. Meine Tante," sagte Teddy neben ihm. "Ach nein, Ruta _Seeker. _Ich vergesse ständig, dass sie jetzt verheiratet ist."

Ruta Seeker drehte ganz leicht den Kopf und Phillips Augen begegneten den ihren. Er hielt den Atem an; das Herz hämmerte ihm wild in der Brust. Sie öffnete den Mund. _Hallo Phillip_, formten ihre Lippen. _Wie schön, dich zu sehen. _

Sie blickten einander an und wechselten ein Lächeln reiner, ungetrübter Freude.

**FINIS**

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

**Anmerkungen der Autorin:**

Okay... _Hill Top_ gibt es wirklich, ebenso wie die _St. Anne's Schule_ und das _Applegarth-Hotel_ (hoffentlich mit einer extrem freundlichen Eigentümer-Familie).

Das Kind, für das Ruta Seeker das Geschirrset und das Babyjäckchen kauft, ist Lily, Harry Potters Tochter (die - nach **Harry Potter Wiki -** irgendwann zwischen Juli 2007 und August 2008 geboren wurde).

Der Name Jeremiah Tatterthwaite (den ich mir spontan für Phillips Feind ausgedacht habe), hat mir sehr viel Spaß gemacht... und sogar noch mehr Spaß, als die Geschichte fertig geschrieben war und ich nach einer guten Photographie von Hill Tops Gemüsegarten suchte. Dabei fand ich heraus, dass Beatrix Potter nach dem Kauf von Hill Top in Bell Green wohnte, als zahlender Gast der Familie des örtlichen Dorfschmiedes. Der Mann hieß _Satterthwaite._


End file.
